


Not the car!!!

by multifandomly_insane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby, Fluff, Impala, M/M, dean and cas - Freeform, paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomly_insane/pseuds/multifandomly_insane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas makes a big mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the car!!!

"GODDAMMIT CAS!" Dean screamed slamming the hood of the damaged impala. Cas's foot steps echoed softly as he walked down the stairs. "I fucking told you not to touch baby!" The more than angry hunter seethed. Cas tilted his head towards the floor in shame. "I did not mean to harm the vehicle..." Cas murmured. "I told you not to touch the effing car!" Dean yelled slowly examining the dents on the front right door. He ran his hand through his, short cropped sandy blonde hair, and sighed with exasperation clear in his voice. Cas stared at Dean with an uneasy feeling in his chest. Guilt.   
"What did you even do anyway?"Dean asked bending over to grab tools from a shelf. Cas's eyes flickered towards the angry hunter and he felt as if someone had stuffed cotton down his through. "Well, ummm..." Cas swallowed hard and took another breath. "I thought i could see what it was like to drive a car... and I hit a garbage can and a mailbox." Dean glared at Cas and if looks could kill..."Cas I get it that you want the genuine human experience but i cant risk you, or baby getting hurt!" Cas looked at the floor and shuffled his feet slightly."I apologize." Cas whispered solemnly. "Apology, smology." Dean said gruffly. 'We have work to do." Cas tilted his head confused. "Work to do?" "Yes." Dean threw a can of black goop towards the confused ex angel.  
Cas barley caught it. He reached out and the can hit the tips of his fingers and sailed backwards. In a wild attempt to catch the paint Cas flew backwards, arms flailing in a thousand different directions. He landed in a tool chest and the can hit his lap with a thump. Dean quickly turned around at the earsplitting sound of tools hitting the concrete. Dean grimaced and shook his head. "Pick it up." he groaned. Cas sighed inwardly and stood to pick up the tools.   
After he was finished he grabbed the can of paint and walked towards Dean. "What am i supposed to do with this?" he asked quietly. Dean silently handed Cas a brush and pointed the car. "Carefully fill in the scratches by dipping this brush," he waved a extra brush in the air, "Into that paint" pointing to the paint with the brush, "and only the small ones the bigger ones have to be buffed out." Cas watched silently as dean set the brush down and wiped his hands on an oily rag.   
"Got it?" the hunter asked. "Yes. Yes i think so." Cas replied watching the hunters back muscles move under his shirt as he leaned down to grab what resembled a circular blade attached to a metal table. Dean saw Cas watching him out of the corner of his eye and set the machine down. "Its a saw, Cas, now get to work." Dean explained annoyance was prominent in his tone.  
Cas sighed and shrugged off his heavy trench coat. Dean watched him with a surprised look on his stony face. "what?" Cas asked smirk present on his face. "oh nothing..." the hunter said slightly flushed. "i have just never seen you take that thing off." he finished. Cas smiled "Wouldn't want to stain it now would i?" Cas replied slightly sarcastic. "Whoa Cas! When did you learn sarcasm?" Dean asked snarkily.   
"Sam taught me." Cas replied proudly, unaware that the hunter was teasing him. "better get filling in those dang scratches." dean warned. "or what?" Cas asked as he crouched down the examine the scratches. "Are you going to punish me?" Cas asked playfully wiggling his eyebrows. Dean stared at Cas in shock. He would never expect that kind of talk from Cas. Some hooker from a bar maybe... but, Cas? "damn you Sam!" dean yelled as Cas set to work on the impala. Cas snickered and got to painting the left side of the car. Dean started gathering the parts needed to fix his baby.  
Twenty minutes later Dean had not heard a word out of Cas and had to begun to get worried. He slowly walked over to the left side of the car."Hey hows it goi... CAS!" Dean ran over to a mostly black Cas on laying on the floor. "What the hell happened?!? I leave you alone for twenty minutes and you end up a different color!" Dean yelled. Cas grinned sheepishly from the floor. "I really liked this color so, I became the color." Cas explained. Dean grabbed a towel and threw it at Cas "Wipe your face off you dip shit." Cas wiped his face and his hand and Dean reached down to help him up. He began to pull Cas up when he slipped and fell right on top of Cas. His forehead hitting Cas's. They both winced at the unfamiliar contact. Dean opened his eyes to be staring straight into Cas's icy blue eyes. Cas looked fondly into the green eyes of his favorite hunter.  
"ummmmmm..." Dean said clearing his throat. Struggling to get off of Cas he slipped and fell sideways hitting his head on the cold hard concrete of the garage. "Ow!" He cried out in pain sitting up slowly. Cas looked around and grabbed onto a empty metal shelf pulling himself up. He stood with his knees knocking together with the attempt of getting up. He used the shelf to balance himself as he walked towards unpainted concrete. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Dean copying his steps. "Keep going." Dean encouraged wobbling behind him. Cas slid his feet a few more times before stepping onto the unpainted concrete. Dean was right behind him.  
" Well you officially made as mess of this garage." Dean said tone unreadable. Cas's eyes scanned over the mess. "At least you fixed the scratches.." Dean added tiredly. "I did didn't I?" Cas said proudly. "Come on lets go." Dean said slapping Cas on the shoulder. "We have to clean up and wait for this to dry." He turned around to see Cas staring at the mess of wet paint. "You are not seriously about to watch paint dry." Dean laughed. "It is a most interesting process." Cas replied. "What ever floats your boat!" Dean said walking up this stairs, leaving Cas to watch paint dry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading i hope you liked the fic! Please check out my other work and follow me on tumblr @// multifandomly_insane


End file.
